Loving A Monster
by Retro Soul
Summary: When escaping from the facility, Lucy had a chance to kill Kurama: so why didn't she? There was much more to Chief Kurama than he let on. But it must've been hard loving a monster like Lucy.


_**When escaping from the facility, Lucy had a chance to kill Kurama: so why didn't she? There was much more to Chief Kurama than he let on. But it must've been hard loving a monster like Lucy. **_

From the moment she heard his voice, she was mesmerized. Although she could not see him, she drew his face in her mind and she liked what she saw.

"This is the Queen, the one who started it all - Lucy," Professor Kakuzawa told a young Kurama.

Kurama nodded and took notes down on his clipboard. "The queen diclonious? She started it all?"

Professor Kakuzawa nodded and waited until Kurama appeared to be done with gawking at the straight jacketed girl. "Come, Kurama, I'm going to show you our other diclonious, Number 3."

As the two left, Lucy repeated his name. "Kurama..." It felt nice on her tongue and she liked the way it sounded. So far, she liked Kurama.

xxx

"Kurama has been appointed chief now that Professor Kakuzawa has moved to his own lab. Isn't that great?" Kisaragi exclaimed to the other secretaries.

"Sure,...but doesn't he scare you?"

"No, he's really nice once you get to know him!" Kisaragi smiled as she poured the chief's coffee.

xxx

It was late. Much later than Kurama had planned to be at work. He had just lost his wife and put his daughter into the care of the director. He had killed so many other diclonious babies but to kill his own? He couldn't. He begged the director, tossing his pride to the floor, for any way he can keep his daughter alive. He had promised his wife - he promised himself. And he had promised Mariko.

Kurama approached the tall silver doors that held Lucy contained. His mind ran over the statistics Kakuzawa had told him.

Four vectors, with a range of two meters. They took such drastic measures to confine this so called monster, he couldn't help but wonder what her face looked like.

As he entered into the control room, he found a trembling guard.

"Chief Kurama! Thank God you're here! I've been calling in for the next guard to take his shift and he's not coming! And I really need to use the bathroom...you wouldn't mind, would you?"

Kurama waved his hand, signalling the guard to go for his break. As the guard exited the control room, Kurama took a seat at the control board. His eyes fixed on the intercom. After debating internally with himself, he finally let his curiously get the best of him.

"Lucy?" Kurama's shaking voice echoed into Lucy's helmet. She knew, from the depth of the voice, the distinct tone it held. Lucy knew who it was.

"Kurama," she spoke slowly, making him widen his eyes in shock. How did she know his name? "Its about time. I've been waiting for this."

Waiting for what? Kurama adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and swallowed hard. The guard could be back any minute now. What was he to do? What was he to say?

"I'm sorry we couldn't meet formally," was all he could summon.

"You're not like the others, are you?" she caught him off guard by saying, making him think of when he first started to regret being convinced by Kakuzawa's fancy words. It was his encounter with Number 3. An encounter that would result in much heartache and disrupt.

"I-"

"Chief!" the guard's voice sounded from behind Kurama. Abruptly, he jerked his hand away from the intercom and jumped to his feet.

"Carry on here," Kurama rushed his words nervously before exiting in a huff.

xxx

Lucy's first physical encounter with Kurama was the closest she came to escaping since she had been held captive in the facility. After managing to tear out of her straight jacket, and killing the guards, she was met with the sight of a row of armed guards, backed up by Chief Kurama.

After mercilessly slaughtering the row of guards, she turned her sights to Kurama.

"Stop it! No more!" he yelled out, his blue eyes glaring at her through his glasses. "Stop it!"

"_Stop it! No more! Stop!" Kouta sobbed, banging her continuously on the floor of the train, tears streaming down his face. "You have to stop it! No more, please!" _

Grabbing her sides and collapsing to the floor, Lucy let out a gruelling moan. She knew from then on that she couldn't ever hurt Kurama. No matter what he did, Kurama would be her Kouta.

xxx

"She had the chance to kill me. I was standing alone, unarmed. So why? _Why didn't she kill me?_" Kurama spent weeks going over the situation in his head, unable to wrap his mind around why Lucy let him live. He knew how dangerous she was - he was not in any way ignorant to what she and her vectors were capable of. Yet, somehow, Kurama got it into his head that Lucy was, despite her murderous tendencies, capable of kindness and compassion. And that she was capable of love.

xxx

It was two years later and Lucy had managed to escape yet again. Despite her restraints being intensified since her last attempt, it was a wonder she had managed to break free once again.

In an all too familiar way, she was met with guards and, of course, Chief Kurama. However, this time was different. This time, there was another girl.

Kisaragi stumbled across the scene, smashing Kurama's coffee on the tile. Getting to her knees and whimpering, she had no idea of the situation. "Chief Kurama, I'm really sorry, I messed up again!"

Another girl in Kurama's life? Lucy thought, feeling herself cringing with rage. Another girl in _my_ Kurama's life? In my _Kouta's_ life? I don't think I can let that happen.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kisaragi whined, slowly turning around.

"Kisaragi! Kisaragi, run!" Kurama yelled, urgency in his voice.

Before any of the guards could make a move, Kisaragi's head had become separate from her body, her blood squirting up like a fountain.

Surging with rage, Kurama began to yell orders. "Open fire!"

xxx

"The cage, the partitions, five locks and a security system. Everything was perfect. The cause of the shutter system opening has yet been determined," Shirakawa sighed as her and Kurama observed the sight where Lucy had escaped from just hours earlier.

"In time, we'll sort it out. Right now, the priority is finding Lucy and killing her."

"You said kill. Not capture?"

It took strength for Kurama to make that kind of decision. However, he knew the threat she would be to the outside world, and what kind of danger the whole human race could be if he let her live. If she was unable to be confined then she would have to be killed. She would kill anyone in sight, only showing mercy to one human - himself.

"A special assault team has been assembled. If we don't kill Lucy, the blood of mankind is on our hands."

xxx

The last Kurama saw of Lucy was when she had defeated Nana, the one who called him _Papa_. He knew, as of that moment on, that he hated Lucy. He hated her more than he could ever express. He hated her so much that he loved her.

"I can never forgive you. No way in hell."

That only hurt Lucy slightly. She had found her real Kouta, she didn't need Kurama to fill that gap anymore. But something inside her just couldn't let it go.

xxx

Kurama died, hopelessly loving a monster. He had loved few things in his life. He loved his wife and his daughter, Mariko. He loved Nana and he loved that blood stained, purple tie. And he loved Lucy. The only difference was, he wanted to those things. He never wanted to love Lucy.


End file.
